A Clace story
by OnceAShadowAlwaysAHunter
Summary: A little story about Clace. And how they fell in love. Sorry if there is mistakes my computer is super weird anywho Adios.Slán. Bye Xoxo


_Clary knew what was going to happen but she didn't have a clue when it will happen….._

 _It all started on the bridge. When she had that god-awful vision. It was after Jace had killed Sebastien or Jonathan... No one can remember. "I'm so sorry son." Valentine said. It still lingered in her mind. He stabbed Jace with a dagger. Jace. The man she loved. Well, she didn't tell him that yet. But she would eventually. As he fell, Clary towards him. "Jace." She said through sobs. Jace looked at her. "I'm sorry Clary." He said, it was getting harder to breathe. She looked into his eyes. "Don't talk ok? Save your strength." She said, but she knew it wouldn't work. Tears were coming crawling down each other's faces. "I love you." He said as he took his last breath. Jace's eyes began to close. "No! Jace! Don't close your eyes!" But it was too late he was gone. "I-I-I love you." She cried into his chest._

" _Woah! Clary? You okay?" Alec asked sounding genuinely worried which was unusual. Everyone was looking at her concerned. "Yeah! I'm fine." She said, but it was like Jace could her mind." Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her inside the Institute. She looked at him. "Yup! Totally Fine!" she said trying to make him laugh. Finally, she persuaded him to go to the hospital ward. She wanted to heal all his wounds, so he could help her go and find Valentine. "You know you don't need to heal them all at once." He said trying to sound sarcastic. She pondered for a moment. Why was she healing them all at once? "Its for hunting Valentine down quicker." She blurted out. But as she said it the vision played in her head. She started to cry. "If we had been one second later you'd be... Sebastien would have..." she said face full of tears. Jace looked at her. "People die in war Clary…" he explained but he was cut of by Clary." My mom, Dot have all died. I can't lose you too…" Jace was about to say something but then changed his mind. He leaned forward till he felt Clary's breath on his lips. Then he put his lips onto hers. It was like fireworks were going on inside them._

 _The Next Day…._

 _Clary woke up late the next morning. Her shower was running. Who was in it? She sneaked into the bathroom without making a sound. When she was inside, she was ready to open to the shower curtain. Then she realised that it wouldn't be a good idea to get her pyjamas or bra wet. So she took them off. When she opened the curtain. She was lifted inside and saw who the person was. It was Jace. Jace knew that Clary had entered the room. He could feel her presence. He didn't know why, but he carried on. He could hear her taking off her clothes. A few seconds later he had lifted her inside the shower. She felt her mouth going onto his. Then they started getting into it. Jace had gotten out of the shower and dragged Clary into the bedroom. He dried himself quickly and found on the bed when he was done was Clary waiting for him. The only sounds of panting every now and again. Moaning of "Oh Jace!" and "By the angel Clary!". Clary looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately. Clary felt Jace inside her filling her up._

 _Later that day, Clary left the room feeling sick. She wondered if she was pregnant. But no! That's just plain silly. Later, Alec called a meeting. "Guys, does anyone have a good idea?" he said, hoping and wishing for one. Clary put up her hand. "I do." She said quietly. "Great! What is it?" he said with relief. She breathed in and out and said, "I know where the Moral Mirror is."_

 _Jace and Clary walked hand in hand towards Alec's office. Alec nodded, happy that they were here. He started the call. Then the Inquisitor's face appeared on the screen." What is it this time Alec?" the Inquisitor said. But when she saw Jace her face lit up. "Hello Grandmother." He said smiling a bit. She nodded and then Alec said, "Well ma'am we know where the Mortal Mirror is." The Inquisitor sat up. "Where is it?!" she said waiting for an answer. Clary stepped forward." Hi. I'm Clary Fairchild and Madam Inquisitor the Mirror is Lake Lyn." Clary said. "By the Angel! That's where Raziel rose from. I'll alert Consul Malachi. Thank you, Ms Fairchild." She ended the call. The room went silent._

 _Later that afternoon._

 _Jace and Clary arrived at the forest. "Lake Lyn is at least an hour and a half hike away." Clary laughed. "Well I guess my navigation is still a bit off." An hour into their journey, they arrived at the camp. Consul Malachi greeted them and directed them into a tent. The guards came in and locked_ them to the chairs just for "safety". Jace talked to Clary on how Consul Malachi was his hero. Then the guards came for them. As they prepared them for exaction. Jace looked into her eyes. They looked scared. She couldn't die, it should have been him. Malachi asked her," Any last words?" She was about to say something, instead she looked at him and whispered a word. It unlocked something in him. He broke free of his chains. He grabbed the axe and swung the axe at Consul Malachi. He freed Clary and together they slayed very guard until Consul Malachi was the only one left. Jace slit his throat. "Are you okay?" he asked her hugging her tightly. She nodded into his chest. They ventured farther into the woods, until they finally reached Lake Lyn. "I think we are here befo-." Jace said fighting the pain. Valentine had stabbed him. "I'm sorry son." He said. It was true. It was happening. Jace fell to the ground. Pain filled every ounce of his body. "I'm so sorry Clary." He said, it was getting harder to breathe. "Don't say anything. Save your strength." she said. Tears fell down both of their faces. "Clary, I love you." He said between breaths. Then his eyes began to close. "Jace? Jace? Come on! Open your eyes!" she screamed. She ran towards Valentine. "You killed him! You killed the man I loved!" she screamed at Valentine. She took Jace's blade and ran towards Valentine. But suddenly her eyes gave out and she fell to the floor.

1 hour later…

Clary woke up with a start. She looked over and saw Jace's body, lifeless on the ground. "Ave atque vale." She started to cry. Valentine turned around and saw Clary crying. He smiled. "Oh good! You're awake just in time to see history." He said still smiling. As he walked over to the lake, he dropped the Mortal Cup and the Soul- Sword into the lake. He cut his hand and said," I call upon the Angel Raziel!" A light too bright for Clary to see anything appeared out of the lake. "I called upon you to get rid of this dirty scum that call them selves Downworlders." He shouted up to Raziel. Picking up Jace's blade, she could hear him saying "You can do this Clary, I believe in you. I love you!" Clary ran to Valentine, she fought and fought until she won. She ran towards the lake. "Excuse my father's wish please." She said. "Is that your wish?" Raziel asked. "No. But it would be wrong to kill innocent people." She said hoping it would work. "True. What is your wish Clary Fairchild?" he said. She knew what she wanted. "Bring Jace back!" she cried. "Why?" he said curiously. "Because I-I-I love him!" Raziel disappeared. She turned and ran over to Jace. Clary kissed him on his temple, then his cheek and finally his lips. "Go into my Left pocket." He said. Clary did what she was told. In his pocket was a box. "Open it." He said. She opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. It was diamond with purple running around it. "Jace—I. I don't know what to say." She said surprised. He looked at her and said," How about yes?" She nodded and kissed him. "Yes! One million times Yes!" she squealed. Then she remembered something. She looked at him. She took a big breath and said, "I need to tell you something." He looked at her and smiled, "What is it Clary? You can tell me anything." Clary breathed in and out. "Ok then. Jace, I'm pregnant!" she said smiling. Jace stood still, looking at her. " Are you sure? I mean, am I even the father?" he said stressed. Clary shot him a look that gave him the answer. "Jace, I love you and you love me. We are engaged. I think we can have a kid. Even its earlier than expected." She explained. Before Jace could say anything. Isabelle, Magnus and Alec. "Clary? Are you okay?" Everyone except Magnus and Jace said. Magnus took her aside. "How's baby Clace doing?" Isabelle heard what Magnus said. "Are you pregnant?" asked Isabelle. When Clary nodded, Isabelle jumped in glee. "Hooray!". Izzy took her aside and said quietly, "Who's the father?". Clary quickly pointed at Jace and then pointed at her ring. Izzy screamed, "Another wedding!". She quickly whispered something to Magnus and he smiled. Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek. Clary kissed Jace and said, "I love you." Before being dragged off by Magnus and Izzy. Alec looked at Jace. "Man, are you okay?" he said a bit worried. "Dude I just got engaged and I'm gonna be a father. I think I'm fine." Alec gasped and patted Jace on the back. "Congrats Man." Alec and Jace came back to New York a day later.

A few weeks later…

Clary woke up feeling sick, she was careful not to wake Jace who fell asleep reading a baby book. But when she exited the bathroom. Jace was up and getting dressed. "Where are you going?" she said while climbing back to bed. He looked at her. "I'm getting you breakfast." He said. He walked over to her. Clary then kissed him. He then kissed her stomach and left. Her phone was on the bedside table. She called up Simon.

Ring… Ring…

Hello?

Hi Simon!

Yo Fray! What up?

Umm Simon?

Yeah?

I'm Pregnant

What?

Anndd engaged.

What?

Ok slow down

Who is the father?

Jace

Who proposed?

Jace duh

Ok

Simon after my first ultra sound, I'll show you pictures ok?

Fine.

Bye!

See ya!

She sighed with relief. Thank god! Clary was going to do something she hadn't done since Valentine pretended to be Jace's father. Draw. She drew a family. A mother- Herself. A father- Jace. And a child. "Clar-Bear?" it was Jace. He was back. She kissed him and dug into her pancakes. "Mmh!" was all she could say as the warm, fluffy pancake came into contact with her mouth. Jace laughed because she had cream on her nose. He got his finger and wiped off the cream. "Are you ready to see our baby?" he asked giddily. She nodded and kissed him. They walked hand in hand to the hospital ward. It was in this very room where Clary knew that she loved Jace. Through out the whole thing, Jace held her hand never letting go. They saw their baby. They smiled at each other. Afterwards they found out the gender of the baby. It was a baby boy… and girl! They were having twins! Jace nearly fainted. A month had gone past, Clary and Jace decided had to get married. Izzy and Magnus planned the wedding, it was picture perfect. Luke gave her away. Izzy was her matron of honour and Alec was Jace's best man. Everything was perfect until the I do's. Jace said," I, Jace take you Clary to have and protect to love til death to us part." He smiled Then finally Clary said, "I, Clary take you Jace to love and protect til death do us part." She smiled back at him. Then Magnus said, "Well by the power invested in me. I pronounce you husband and wife. Jace you may kiss your beautiful bride." Jace looked at him and said, "Hands off. She's mine." Everyone laughed. Finally, they kissed. The day couldn't get any better until the announcement. Jace clicked his glass with his fork. "Excuse me everyone! Me and Clary would like to say a few words." He paused then started talking again. "As you well already know, we are expecting a baby!" Clary cut in. "And… We would like to revile that we are having…. Twins!" Everyone gasped. They then congratulated them. After the wedding, Clary and Jace went to his room. "Clary, I love you." Jace said. Clary said back to him, "Jace, I love you.". The next morning, they set out for Idris. Clary loved it there. The beaches, the art, the culture. Jace didn't care, he was worried about Clary. On the last day, they had to come back early to view a house and just in case Clary's water broke. When Jace was out on a mission, Magnus take care of her in her and Jace's new house. A few months later, Jace and Alec were on a mission when Izzy sent him a text saying Clary was in labour. Jace tried everything to get back until he remembered that Simon owes him a favour. He called Simon and finally he arrived at the hospital wards. Clary was trying hard, but it wasn't doing anything. She needed Jace. "Clary!" she heard someone shout. "Jace!" she screamed. "I need you!" Jace heard her call. When he finally arrived, he kissed her passionately and said, "I love you." Clary was about to say it back, but it was time to push. Clary was trying, pushing with all her might. "Jace, I can't do this." She said crying. Jace looked at her lovingly and said," One more push for a lifetime of happiness." The sound of two babies crying had started. "Jace?" Clary called, she wanted her husband here. With her. In this moment. By Jace was by her side." Hey Clar-Bear," he said softly. "Look what we made." Clary looked down at them lovingly." Aren't they beautiful?" she smiled. Jace looked at her "Of course they are beautiful, they are our children after all." Clary laughed softly. "I love you Jace." And Jace replied "I love you too Clar-Bear." After an hour or two arguing about names. Izzy, Simon and Alec came in. Everyone loved them. When everyone left, Jace let Clary go to sleep. He looked over the twins. He kissed them on heads, took them into his arms and sung softly an old Shadowhunter's folk song. He fell asleep on the rocking chair beside Clary with the twins still sleeping in his arms. They all awoke the next morning. Jace kissed her on the cheek. "I'll go get you some coffee." He left the room. She looked into the babies' eyes. The girl looked like her mother. The boy like exactly like Jace. But the boy had red hair like her and the girl had blond angelic hair like Jace. He had returned to Clary saying, "I know their names." He looked at her confused. She gave the girl to Jace. "Her name is Jocelyn." She said through a cry. He put Jocelyn down and went over to Clary. He hugged her. "I think it's a great name." He took Jocelyn and put her in Clary's arms. He took the sleeping boy and put him in his arms. "And his name is Stephen." She smiled at him. Clary gestured for him to lye next to her. He lay down beside her. She snuggled into him. "I love you." He put his arm around her. "I love you too." A few weeks later, "Clary?" "Clary!" it got louder. "Clarissa Adele Herondale! Get in here now and help me!" Jace screamed. Clary in a hurry grabbed her blade and rushed down the hall. She was ready to attack. She swung the door open. And in front of her was Jace holding Stephen up, who had done a poo in his nappy. "Clary its pooping!" Jace said handing her the baby. Clary looked down and soothed the baby who was crying. "Hush, little baby don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird." She sang softly. Stephen fell asleep straight after. "Jace." Clary whispered, "Can you take care of Jocelyn?". Jace nodded and started singing an old Shadowhunter's song. He put her down and set up the baby monitor. Jace quietly tiptoed down the stairs. He found Clary making dinner. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "I love you! Have a good day at work!" Jace went through the portal to Alec and Magnus's place. It was complete chaos. Max was running around with glitter on his face. Alec getting his stuff and Magnus making breakfast, lunch and dinner all at the same time. He never realised how much he appreciated Clary for being so organised. "Ready to go Alec?" he asked. Alec nodded. He quickly kissed Magnus on the cheek and said goodbye to his son, Max. And stepped inside the portal. Meanwhile Clary was trying to make spaghetti because its Jace's favourite food. She minced the meat, chopped the carrots, boiled the pasta and make the sauce. She used an old family recipe. She knew that he was going to love it. She heard the babies crying, so she ran up the stairs and comforted both. Stephen, whose hair was flaming red like hers picked up the pencil and started scribbling. And Jocelyn who had picked up the plastic knife threw it and it stuck to the wall. She remembered to take a mental note about who liked what. Jace was trying to concentrate on his work but the photo of all his family distracted him. Clary was smiling per usual, Stephen in his arms peeking out. Jocelyn in Clary's arms hugging on to her tightly. And himself hugging all of them having the time of his life. "Jace?" Alec asked. Jace quickly snapped out of his dreaming. "Yeah?" Alec nodded towards the clock. It was 6pm! He was late! He ran towards the portal. He arrived at the front door. Then he remembered that he had forgotten his key. Jace knocked on the door. Someone went close to the door. "Jace?" she asked, "Is that you?" He whispered something through the keyhole. Clary immediately open the door and kissed him. "Ok. What's for dinner?" He said sitting down. She brought over two bowls, a pot, a wine glass and a beer. He opened the lid and sniffed the food. It smelt like proper Italian food. "Smells amazing, love." Clary looked at him strangely. "Don't like the nickname?" She nodded. And started putting out the food. When the food touched his mouth, it was like heaven. "Mmh!" She and Jace spent the rest of the night watching films and finally fell asleep on the couch. Clary snuggled into Jace, and Jace holding her hand, hugging her.

The End


End file.
